this is our always
by demigodclovelytwiheart
Summary: Simon and izzy have been through a lot together after Sebastian is defeated will they finally get their always


Sizzy post cohf Simon still is a vamp. and still has his memory

"Simon, Simon please come here" Isabelle yells over the sound of video game guns go off in the other room.

After the war with Sebastian Isabelle decided to move in with Simon. " Simon get your ass here now" "coming dear" Simon replies back. "What exactly did you need izzy" "nothing" "really?" he asks. "Yes really" "Oh Isabelle you are so complicated to live with." He started as he kissed her forehead.

"Simon and I are making cookies for our friends, wait let me rephrase that Simon is making cookies while I stand by and watch. "Simon?" "Yes babe" "I love you, you know that right" "And I love you" and then we kiss but its not like our normal fast and lust kisses its slow and full of love. Im the first to pull away, "Si we have to finish these and then I have a surprise for you." I say with a playful smirk. "Oh yah, what could that be" he replies with a playful grin. "Oh well it could be whatever you want I reply" wow when did I get so corny. "Then I guess I will have to hurry up then" "I guess you should to and while you finish I will be in the room" "Ok see you soon" he replies as he scurries to finish the cookies.

As I go into our bedroom I am so glad that I kept my costume from Halloween I was black widow and Simon was Hawkeye, can't wait till he sees me. "Izzy im-" "what you don't like" "no… I love its amazing but you did say I could pick what we do tonight" he says with a sexy smirk. "Ok then what exactly do you want to do the Mr. Hawkeye?" I ask. "Well miss black widow I would love to get that outfit off of you." 'Oh Simon' is all I think about and can get out of my mouth.

THE NEXT DAY BRIEFLY SIMONS POINT IF VIEW

"So Si how was your surprise last night" she asks me. Gosh this girl is going to be the second death of me her voice last night turned me on by its self but then her in her black widow outfit just made it worse, she is just so amazing and it just makes me so happy that she is mine. "Well I think you are a really loud moaner when you want to be" I feel a hard push and relies I am on the floor. "By the angel, Simon I will never try to surprise you again" oh crap I cant let this happen. I get up and get back on the bed. "Im sorry izzy its sweet that I have such an effect on you, and its kinda a turn on" hopefully that made up for the situation cause a life without being close to izzy is a life I do not want to be in, but she has a glint of something suspicious on her face and I feel like I have made the worst decision in my undead life ever.

_**BACK TO ISABELLE'S POINT OF VEIW AT THE SAME TIME WE LEFT OF AS**_

Since Simon thinks he is so funny I think I should voice record our next little surprise. Don't get me wrong Simon is actually quit big, bigger than anyone I have ever dated put he has to pay and this is the easiest way to so when he gets home tonight it is going to be the best prank ever, watch out Lewis because I am out for war.

Simon just left and I am in our room planning my revenge, after the mortal war me and simon decided to get a apartment together. Im still in his shirt from last night, I only have to hours to get everything for tonight. First on my list is to go to the lingerie store and get

the cutest wonder-women outfit. 'Oh Simon is going to regret everything' I pay for the outfit and anything else we will need tonight. As I head back to the apartment I stop by taki's and pick up some blood, yes I don't drink blood but Simon does an this night is all about regret right.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT SIMONS POINT OF VIEW

I have been nervous all day about what Isabelle has in store I know I shouldn't have said that about her but I think its cute that I have that affect in her. As I walk in the apartment the smell of blood hits me right a way and my first instinct is to make sure Isabelle is ok as I run into the bed room I am thrilled to find that izzy is ok but still confused about the smell of blood in the room, "izzy, why does it smell like blood in here" she gives me the wickedest smile I have ever seen. "Oh Simon save your question till after you go change into something more, suitable for our activity." Well there goes my life. This girl will be the death of me.

BACK TO ISABELLE POV A LITTLE RIGHT BEFORE SIMON GETS HOME

'Simon, Simon, Simon you will regret making fun of me' I think. After putting on the costume I put a pair of boxers out for him. Then I here the door locks start to unlock. I run to the bed and sprinkle the blood on myself. I here heavy footsteps coming toward the bedroom door, As Simon inters the room a look of relief is quickly turned into a look of confusion. "Izzy why does it smell like blood in here" he asked, oh Simon save your questions till you have changed into something more, suitable for our activity" I try to sound as seductive as possible. As soon as Simon he still looks as confused as he did as he walked in. "so now will you tell me what's going on" I get up a slowly walk towards him, I can see himself trying to restrain himself. "Let go," I whisper in his ear.

HOPE U GUES LIKED IT REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME YOUR THUGHTS, PEACE AND LOVE JESS.


End file.
